


More than Best Friend

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Child, Children, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-belly, Ectobiology, Family, Fluff, Kid - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sadness, Sex, dead, ecto-body, mention of abortion, proposal, skelepreg, suicide thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: All start when they go up to the surface. Than life gives surprises. Some good, some bad





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I very excited to start, but please read the tag at the beginning. This fanfiction it was inspired by String Theory by CrushingonSans, if you have not read it yet, read it.  
> Name  
> SF!Papyrus = Slim  
> UT!Papyrus = Rus  
> SF!Sans = Razz  
> US!Sans = Blue  
> UT!Sans = Comic  
> US!Papyrus = Stretch  
> UF!Sans = Red  
> UF!Papyrus = Edge/Boss

**6:00**

The alarm didn't stop playing, even if the lessons would only start between two hours. How he managed to convince himself to do such a thing he really don't know. Maybe because the love who he felt towards Rus was bigger than he imaginated, or maybe because see in his eyes the contagious happiness that he transmitted every time he accepted to do something his lovers propose. He couldn't say, but he had to admitted that Rus had managed to change also his oldest habits.

Since he was arrived on the surface he had immediatly endured a strong bond of friendship with this marsmallow. They had become best friend and they trusted a lot of secrets. One day though Rus confided a very important secret

"You see, since I'm here, in the surface, I always try to get busy. I do some works, help those who need it, but I want something more. What I want to say is that... I would like to subscribe at the University. I've already talk about it with Comic and he said to be fully in agreement with my choice. I told you that because I know I'll have to stay away for some years and I don't know if we can meet again" At this words his heart broke in a thousand pieces. He could not accept to not be able to see again his best friend for years. Even if he didn't want to admit it he hoped that they're friendship can became something more.

He decided then to sign up at the University with Rus. The other was more than happy to have him near even now. Unfortunately his brother, Razz, wasn't so happy "YOU WANT TO GO TO THE UNIVERSITY TO ABANDON ME?! GOOD, BUT DON'T MAKE YOU FEEL ANYMORE!" Obviously he know that his brother was holding on to him and every night Razz did nothing but telephone him. 

Even the other night.

Once arrived at the university he took courage and decide to declare himself to Rus. The other was surprised, but he was happy to receive this proposal. Now he was engaged with HIS marshmallow.

 

_BIP-BIP_

The sound of the alarm brought back Slim to reality. He checked the time 6:45 AM. Rus had already got up

"Wake up Slim, I'm prepearing breakfast, why don't you go take a shower and don't go to get ready?" Slim didn't nothing but wonder to how his boyfriend was able to be so active after a so lustful night

"I cannot wake up. I'm tired and I think I don't feel too good" It was true, maybe he had taken the flu

"I know Slim, I don't feel well either, not after what happened to Blue" His gaze frowned

"I know what you mean, but what I mean is that I think I have the flu, I'm feel weak, I cannot get out of bed and I think I will not be able to come to class this morning"

"Stop with these jokes Slim!"

"I'm serious"

"All right, but maybe a shower  could help. Maybe you should go to the infirmary if you feel so bad and I left you some breakfast in case you're hungry. However I think teachers don't will get angry, you're the best student of the institute"

"We're the best students of the institute. Anyway I think I'll take a shower after you have left, I don't want to bother you and I think I'll take a nap" Slim took another look at the clock 7:30 AM "I think you'd better hurry up, otherwise we're in two to skip lessons. Not that I don't agree"

Rus take the last things and ran away, not without having first given a chaste kiss at his lover

"You'll take the flu"

"I will take the risk"

 

Now Slim was alone.

He decide that first he would have taken a shower. Just got out of bed, still in pajama, his body sent him an exaggerated need to throw up, as if there were too much magic inside him. Slim ran to the bathroom and observed himself, he didn't look good. Before taking a shower took something to change. He opted for a sweater honey yellow color that Stretch had given him and a pair of tight black pants.

He opened the door of the wardrobe with the mirror at a man's size and he took off the pajama to try the others clothes, but as soon as he turned around his gaze froze.

There, where there must have been a void between the ribs and the hip, there was a small ecto-belly, just mentioned. Inside the amber colored protection there was a little white, overturned heart, who was floated and lit up even louder as soon as Slim stroked it.

He was pregnant.

He was waiting for a child.

His child.

And the child of Rus.

At that moment his mind returned to Rus.

Rus didn't know he was pregnant. He had to tell him. Slim was scared.

And if Rus had not wanted this child? If he had kicked him out of the house? If he had not wanted to see him again? If he had forced him to ABORT? At this thoughts his soul began to fidget and with his also that of the baby he was carriyng on his lap.

No, Rus would never have done it. Slim knew Rus and how ardently he want a child of his own. Whenever a child, human or monster, approaches Rus lit up. One time, exchanging secrets, Rus confessed his deepest dream to him

"You know Slim what I'm about to tell you it's not just a secret, but one of my biggest wishes"

"And what would it be Rus?"

"Have a family. Find someone who love me and have children. You see, when Red was with my brother I feel a bit of jealousy. He has someone who love him and I still don't. And so when I'm with Blue and Razz, not to mention Stretch and Edge who got married. Of course be able to enter the Royal Guard it's still my biggest dream, but I believe this is a valid substitute"

"You will see that you will find the right person, don't break down" After that time Slim promised himself that he would do anything to make the smile return to the face of the other.

And now here it is, naked, in front of a mirror to observe his little womb just formed. He took another look at the clock 9:40AM, in twenty minutes there would be a pause. He had to hurry.

He dressed quickly, deciding to put on his favourite hoodie over the sweater and to hook it up. He was afraid that, also with a sweater it possible to see his new line and decide to not to risk it. Took the keys and closed the door and started running towards the university.

Towards Rus.

Towards his lover.

At this though his soul began to beat inside his chest and with his also that of his little.

 

At the sound of the bell all the students went out into the corridor. Rus taken in hand his mobile phone. He want to know how his boyfriend was, but after a few numbers a known voice called him "RUS!" he turned and he saw that his boyfriend was running towards him, finishing his arms around his neck

"Slim, what are you doing here? Are you feeling better?"

"In a way, but I have to tell you, rather SHOW YOU an important thing" So saying Slim began to unlace his hoodie and began to pull up a piece of the sweater. Slim was afraid. His hand was trembling. He was not longer certain how Rus could react, but now he couldn't go back.

Rus couldn't understand what the other was saying. He was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong, when Slim stood up his sweater, shivering. Rus petrified himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. Here, where there should have been a void between the ribs and the hip of his lover, there was present a little ecto-belly, with inside a little white overturned heart. The tears was began to descend on the face of Rus who looked Slim, who was crying in turn

"This-This is the best news I've ever received. Slim I'm about to become a DAD and you are about to become a MOM and we are about to become PARENTS and" But he was blocked by Slim who, without warning, began to kiss him. Right now all the people in the corridor had disappeared, there were only him and Rus. The baby began to move faster for the presence of his parents.

"This news lifts me from what happened the other day. I cannot wait to say it to my brother" Slim whispered "Remember also our proposal" Rus added.

Later they returned home for prepare the luggage. It would have been a long weekend.

 


	2. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it's not focused on Mapleblossom, but from the next chapter the story will continue. This chapter contains violence and death, so if you are sensible, please skip this chapter. This chapter is a little short

Every morning, since they were arrived on the surface and since they had decide to have a relationship, Blue and Razz they went running together. It was pleasant, because they trained and they could be together. Every time they came home they love to turn around and exchange a kiss at dawn, they called “the kiss of good morning”

That morning Razz decide not to accompany his lover in their usual race. He said he felt bad.

He lie.

 

Razz planned this day for some time now. As soon as Blue left Razz began the preparations. He set the table with the best tablecloth and the best served table and he began to prepare lunch. In his pocket was hidden a little box with inside a silver ring with embedded a blue sapphire. Everything seemed perfect.

For Razz was incredible to think of how he got to this. The first time he arrived on the surface with his brother he was very hostile. Slim immediately made friends with Rus. He instead preferred avoid contact with the others Sans and Papyrus.

All but Blue.

He was the most insistent of all. Every morning he did nothing but arrive at the door and ring the bell until he or Slim went to open the door for him.

Every day Razz felt the affection towards Blue grow in his chest. One morning they decide to run together and once arrived at his house, Blue kissed him. Razz blushed.

“Sorry if I took you by surprise” Blue said “No, indeed, you know, it will seem strange, but, I was hoping for it” with this sentence the eyes of Blue became two huge hearts.

Since Slim had left with Rus, the house was empty and Razz decide to share it with Blue. Nobody had seen a more close-knit couple, they seemed just made for each other.

 

To be alone in a city, however small, it wasn’t a good idea. Since the monsters had come to the surface the humans were divided.

There were those who considered them friendly and was interested in their stories and to fight for theirs rights and against the diversity.

There were those who remained neutral and simply learned to live with them.

Finally there were those who considered them hostile beings.

These last humans didn’t hesitate to do patrols in the various cities, to go hunting for monsters, to hurt them, to scare them and, why not, to kill them.

However Blue was not afraid, he knew everyone in the city and he knew this way well.

But that morning he didn’t have much luck.

 

Three boys stood before him “Well, it seems we have found something” said one of them “But…” Blue was about to counter “SHUT UP ASSHOLE!” another bellowed, hitting Blue behind with a bar.

Blue felt his LV lower “Lick it like you would lick my dick like a good bitch you are” the other boys started laughing. Blue began to lick the boy’s sole. His LV kept going down.

He couldn’t have create an attack even if he wanted to and it would have been useless to attack humans. After finishing humans began to attack him.

A boy hit him in the ribs with a trunk. Given the violence of the impact Blue felt three ribs breaking.

Another started kicking his hip, dislocating it.

The last boy, the one Blue had to lick his sole, began to press the shoe onto his skull. Blue could feel his jaw crack and some teeth break “DO YOU LIKE IT LITTLE MUTT?!” shouted the boy with the shoe on his skull, while the other two began to laugh.

Blue didn’t stop screaming and hoping that someone would save him.

That Razz would save him.

But nobody came.

Once finished the three boys left, satisfied with the work just completed, leaving the poor skeleton to agonize.

Once they were gone Blue stood up and with all the determination he could find in his soul he dragged himself home, up to Razz, with the LV that kept going down.

Once he arrived he began to ring the bell. Immediately Razz ran to open the door. Once opened the door Razz was surprised “Blue I didn’t expect you so…”

Razz stopped “BLUE! WHAT HAPPENED?!” his voice was more shrill and desperate than usual

“R-Razz help m-me” Blue collapsed on the arms of his beloved “Some h-humans. They f-found m-me and t-they forced me t-to l-lick a s-shoe and t-then they b-beat me with e-everything they c-could”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, I’ll take you to Undyne, she will know…” But the other shook his head

“N-no, I-I know i-it’s late n-now” Razz was watching his boyfriend dissolve in tears.

Blue kissed him in the light of dawn “Our ‘kiss of good morning’” Blue said smiling and dissolving in the arms of Razz.

This would not have been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm going to translate any fanfiction, sorry =P


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Slim will show the news to others and will make a proposal to Razz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday. This chapter focuses again on Mapleblossom. The translation was made by SkellyTelly that I thank so much. I love how she translated the story

That morning they got up earlier than usual. Rus wanted to avoid any problems or delays, and with the Slim’s current condition, he wanted to ensure they got around safely. As soon as Slim got up he ran straight to the bathroom. Morning sickness would go on for quite a while.

The cause of the morning sickness happened to be due to an increase in his magic. When a monster, such as himself, is expecting, the magic is meant to help grow the new little body. However, the magic would often be too much for one full grown monster to handle, and simply had to be discarded. And it was discarded in a way that was not too favorable to Slim.

After about 15 minutes, Rus knocked on the door, “Everything okay?”

“Sure, perfect.” Slim grumbled

“Okay, but we need to be ready soon or we’ll miss the train.”

“We have a couple hours, plenty of time. YOU’RE the one who insisted on getting up before the crack of dawn to make sure we’re ready.” Slim opened the door, “I could create a shortcut to your brother’s house.”

“You’re pregnant, remember? Alphys said that excessive use of magic could harm the baby!”

Slim smiled and kissed him on the cheekbone, “I know, I was only joking”

Rus had to thank Alphys for finding two train tickets so fast. Normally the two would transport with Slim’s shortcuts, but given his conditions it was best not to. Rus had asked Alphys what was the safest way to travel and she had said that the train was best.

“I’m ready, I’ll take my baggage.”

“NO!”

“What, Rus? It’s just baggage.”

“And it weighs quite a few pounds. The taxi is here waiting for us. Go, I’ll take the luggage, I don’t want to see you work until the baby is born!”

“Sure you can do it?”

“Of course I can do it. The Great Papyrus always does it. Nyeheheheeh!”

Slim rolled his eyes

The travel was particularly peaceful.

 

Blue’s funeral would be held in the Snowdin based in Underswap. Stretch and Razz had decided to scatter his dust on his blue bandana. Unfortunately Rus and Slim couldn’t make it to the funeral, but Slim wanted to talk to his brother about something very important. And now Rus too should have a talk with Sans. Rus and Slim were not the first to expect a child.

About three years ago, Edge had given birth to Lucida. The little skeleton was born a few days in advance, but she was healthy and her magic was green, the kindness trait. Stretch and Edge did nothing but spoil her. That day she was also present at her uncle Blue’s funeral.

 

Before realizing it, they already arrived at their destination. Rus woke up with Slim asleep on his shoulder. Once they get off of the train, waiting for them outside the station was Comic.

After takings their luggage Comic started with the questions, “I don’t understand why you came by train, Slim can create a shortcut, so why spend the money on something useless?”

“You see, lately Slim has been really down since Blue passed. And today there was his funeral and he didn’t feel like creating a shortcut.” Rus tried to explain.

Comic did not seem entirely convinced.

“I tried to create a shortcut, but with all this grief, I couldn’t make it happen.” Slim answered, and with that, they arrived at the home of Comic and Red.

Comic relented. It was difficult for him to make shortcuts too, though he was not admitting that out loud. Instead, he made the trek to the train station the old fashion way: by driving.

Just entered Rus and Slim met Red with a bottle of mustard in his hand, “Hey Rus, Slim. ‘ey sweetheart, how was the travel?”

“Good, How’s Razz?”

“He’s still upstairs crying.” Red said somberly.

Slim ran upstairs while Rus went into the living room with Comic and Red. Just outside the door Slim could immediately hear his brother’s weeping. He knocked, “ _Red, if it’s you or Comic I have already told you to leave me alone!_ ”

“Sans.” Slim was not used to calling him by his name, back in Swapfell he used to call him “M’Lord”, then when they came to the surface everyone called him “Razz”.

He open the door. His face was wet with tears, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“Can we talk?”

“Come in” Razz invited Slim in, who went and sat on the bed “ Red and Comic are letting me stay here with them. I don’t know if I can go back to my home. There are too many happy memories of me and Blue together.” Razz broke down crying again, leaning onto Slim’s shoulder for support.

“I should have been there with him, I’m such an idiot! If I had, maybe he’d still be here with me. With all of us. And you should have seen him when he first met Lucida, the way his eyes lit up and the way he talked to her, it was so endearing. We had even talked about starting our own family, having our own children. I’m a fool, Pappy. It’s all my fault! My fault! My fault!” He continued to choke on sobs and cry even harder.

“Sans, this wasn’t your fault. No one is blaming you for this. You had an appointment, and this happened so suddenly that you-nor anyone could imagine it ever happening.” Slim too began to cry, he struggled to hold strong for Razz’s sake. The soul that Slim carried in his womb seemed to send him signals of intense sympathy, causing such a drastic change in his own emotions.

Razz still did not suspect that Slim was expecting, but he did notice his brother now was starting to cry, “Pappy?”

“Nothing Sans, it’s fine. Listen, I want to propose something to you. Rus and I have talked about moving, it would be another city. Though, from the looks of it, there are many houses for sale or places you can rent. So maybe now, you would like to move there and be closer to us.” Slim reached into his pocket, pulling out pamphlets, showing potential housing in the new city he explained to Razz.

“Blue just died. This whole time I’ve been putting his dust on that stupid old bandana. Meanwhile, you and YOUR BOYFRIEND DON’T EVEN BOTHER SHOWING UP TO HIS FUNERAL AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ASK ME IF I WANT TO MOVE OUT JUST TO BE CLOSER TO YOU?!” Razz immediately formed an attack against Slim, a sharp bone that pointed to his belly, awfully close.

“Don’t hurt us!”

“I don’t want to hurt Rus, but I’ll hurt you if you’re not careful.”

“No! Please-I’ll show you what I mean, it’s important.”

“What is it?”

“Please, just...” Razz dissipated the attack, allowing Slim to share with him what other inane news he brought. Slim began to pull up a piece of sweater and Razz was petrified. Instead of the empty space between his ribs and hips, there was a small ecto-belly with an even smaller soul inside “OH MY GOD! Pappy it’s beautiful, who is the father?”

“Rus, who else?”

“Rhetorical question. Does Comic know?”

“No, I told Rus to wait until I told you first.”

“I see. Let’s go down and give the news to everyone!” His sudden upliftment went right back to being somber as he added on: “Blue would have loved this.”

They went down the stairs to the living room, Slim sat down on the floor between Rus’ legs, which then Rus immediately embraced him from behind.

“From that scream we heard, we were going to start placing bets on who’s funeral would be next.” Red said.

”Slim had to show me something very important” Razz spoke up, ignoring the joke as the atmosphere was too mournful still to crack jokes at.

“What is it Slim? Now I’m curious.” Comic leaned in.

Rus looked into Slim’s eyes and nodded. Slim refocused their attention to his sweater, which he lifted again to show them his little honey colored belly. Red and Comic were speechless.

“I’m going to be an UNCLE?! THAT’S GREAT! Red, baby, I’m gonna be an uncle too, this is AMAZING!”

“Now you’ll get to see how wonderful it is, Edge and Stretch are not gonna believe this.”

“I think Blue would’ve been more than happy for you two.”

The next evening they left. Razz began to think about Slim’s suggestion on moving closer to him and Rus.

Maybe it would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when I will post the next chapter, but for sure I put less than this


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has moved and he and Slim need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! WOAH! I'm going slowly, I know. I thank so much SkellyTelly and CrushingOnSans for being my beta reader and to help me with the translation. Thank very much, this is very important for me. In this chapter there will be mention of abortion and angst, so if you're not comfortable, please just skip it

Since he moved everything had changed. Razz found an apartment in the same building with Slim and Rus. Queen Toriel had been very understanding in helping him change districts as a Royal Guard. Since they had come to the surface, monsters and humans decided to cooperate, combining the human police forces with the monster’s royal guard was one way which helped to fight crime.

Razz spent plenty of time with his brother and Rus, hanging out in each others apartments, having dinner together, sometimes walking around the town.

Yet his soul was empty.

His old memories. The memories of Blue. They haunted him.

Razz gave the home over to Stretch to look after, keeping it tidy and clean. Neither of them wanted to get rid of it. It was full of memories of Blue. Happy, bittersweet memories. It was one of the only things they had left of him, and selling it made them fear that they were selling _him_. They wanted to hold onto anything left of Blue.

 

It had been 4 months since then.

Slim’s belly was visible even under several layers of clothes. Along with this, he began growing breasts.

Certainly, it had not gone unnoticed even to the several college students. He was often a prey to bullies.

Normally, he would just summon a Gaster Blaster as a way to intimidate jerks that got a little too close and personal with him. It seemed to keep away most predators. Slim would protect Rus more from ridicule than have to ever face it himself. Though now with his recent condition, he would not be able to do that.

Why? Why was there such a problem with all this? People get pregnant all the time, sure university may not be opportune, but he has seen other students who have been pregnant. Er, he’s seen other HUMAN students who were pregnant.

Monsters were just now starting to show up at colleges, Papyrus and him being some of the very few at this one currently. It must be strange then for humans to see a pregnant monster. Unfortunately, humans were very cruel upon having this knowledge.

Students often made fun of him in various ways.

One that especially got to him was when upon opening his locker, he nearly got knocked in the face by something attached to his locker door. A dildo. What was even more distressing was the doll that was hung inside the locker. Slim did not know how to even feel about this, he slammed the locker shut. He felt ready to curl up into a ball and cry, his dry sockets now brimming with tears. However, he refused to cry.

He had to be strong for himself.

For Rus.

For his baby.

For _their_ baby.

Slim could not imagine just how much hate there could be in this world until today...

 

He was the first to come to class, Biology, and have himself a seat. This was one of the few classes he had separate from Rus, who he had been relying on more and more to help protect him, his knight in shining armor. Today especially, as the subject matter for the lessons was to go over _pregnancy_. A subject that Slim was no stranger to by this point.

The teacher began the lesson, presenting a slideshow through a overhead projector with notes and diagrams while lecturing to the class and waving around a long retractable wand to point at specific details on the projected pictures. One particular slide came up titled “HUMAN ANATOMY VS. MONSTER ANATOMY”, and yet the slide only showed an artistic rendering of a human, standing at the side, showing the internal organs and the womb that had a growing fetus inside. Seemed a little odd to only have a human picture up without a monster to compare and contrast with-

“Slim! Would you care to come up here in front of the class, please?” The teacher spoke up.

This certainly caught Slim’s attention, snapping his head up and breaking his concentration from jotting down the rest of the notes he was trying to get down from the last slide. Fellow classmates seemed to all direct their attention his way, which only made him more nervous.

“If you come up here, I’ll give you some extra credit points.”

That incentivized him enough to get up from his seat and walk up to the front. Who would turn down extra credit? The stares he got from the whole class now seemed to intensify, Slim began to grow anxious.

“Another thing Mr. Slim, lift up your shirt, please.”

Slim looked rather surprised and horrified at the teacher.

“Oh please, you’re a skeleton, you should have nothing much more to hide than that picture of the woman. Lift it up just below your chest… I’ll give you extra points in your exam if you do.”

This crude jackass could keep his damn points, Slim was not about to argue and make a scene, but he certainly was not going to acknowledge the request.

“... Fine, fine.” The teacher was not about to persist, and continued with the lecture. The main differences were pretty clear: humans would start out as bundles of cells that would eventually grow into tissue and develop organs, skin, and continue to develop as such in the womb, essentially, humans are physical beings through and through; monsters however...

“They’re made of magic and dust,” The teacher had only gotten a rather crude and basic information about monsters as this was new knowledge to even him, “And because of this, monsters reproduction has a different dynamic to human reproduction. Humans require the two sexes to come together so sperm can fertilize an egg. However, monsters do not have sperm or eggs, instead, they have a _dominant_ monster and a _submissive_ monster.”

The teacher looked out to the class away from his own notes, “The stronger monster will become the father,” then looked directly at Slim, “The other, weaker monster will become the barefoot and pregnant mother.” He prodded Slim’s belly with his pointer, getting the pregnant skeleton to flinch back.

There were repressed snickers from the class, and Slim could feel himself ready to cry.

“Go back to your seat now, Slim.”

Gladly, Slim felt so humiliated, he just willingly stood up there to be ogled at for a couple stupid bonus points on his grade. _He felt used_. And to add a cherry to the top of this horrific experience, as he sat down he saw something written on his notes. Apparently, while standing up there, someone must have leaned over and wrote this over his notes, in marker no less:

‘ABORT FILTHY MONSTER’

This only caused Slim more distress, the message was rather threatening, but all over his notes too? He needed these to study, dammit!

Fine. Whatever. These humans can all tease and taunt him. He had to stay strong still. He could just tear out there pages and rewrite the notes on the follow pages-flipping to the next blank page, Slim was appalled to find that cut out clippings of aborted fetus pictures were all piled up under this page of his notes. Horrific images that made Slim want to throw up.

At the sound of the bell, he got up from his seat ran to the bathroom, bypassing Rus who was waiting for him outside the classroom door.

Slim locked himself in a stall to start crying. It was the most private place he could think to resort to at a time like this, just needing somewhere to go so he could breathe and calm his stomach down. Though breathing steady was rather hard when he was absolutely sobbing there while sat on the rim of the toilet.

 

TOC-TOC

Someone knocked, Slim instantly hitching his breath and holding it until he heard:

“Slim, dear, what happened? Are you ok? Is the baby?” Hearing that made Slim’s shoulders ease from being tense, a wash of relief hearing that lovely voice come from his lover and father of his child.

Rus was there, they were safe.

Slim unlocked the stall, Rus got to see his boyfriend’s wet cheekbones and be greeted properly with a tight hug, arms wrapping around Rus’s neck.

“What happened? Something wrong?” Rus asked, hands coming up to rub Slim’s back.

In reply, Slim shook his head.

Rus could plainly see that something was clearly wrong, there was no way that Slim was going through some generic mood swings. Something had to have happened, and it worried Rus that Slim was not telling him.

“I just want to go home” Slim choked out through sobs.

“Okay then, let’s get your things.” Rus replied.

They went back to the classroom to get Slim’s bag and notebook, though Slim was quick to close the notebook before Rus saw the writing or the grotesque pictures. He might just toss out the whole notebook after today. Rus would simply have to wait for Slim to calm down first before he could start asking for more details, it was hard to see how downcasted his lover was as they walked out to the hall together and out the nearest exit.

Once back in the safety of their home, and Slim had the chance to finally calm down and not feel on the very verge of tears anymore, he sat down with Slim and his brother and talked about what had happened. Slim still had moments where his voice stuttered and his words got watery while he recounted the event, but Rus squeezed his hand firmly to help ground him. Suffice to say, both Rus and Razz were not pleased upon hearing this.

Especially Razz, who only seemed to get more and more angry the more Slim spoke. Something seemed to snap just as Slim concluded the awful tale about those disgusting pictures.

“Don’t you worry, Slim,” Razz spoke, “They’ll pay for what they did, every. Last. One of them.”

For as threatening a tone that Razz spoke, it brought Slim some genuine comfort, knowing that now his brother truly was caring about his well being.

 

The night passed quietly. Slim and Rus spread out on the sofa and marathoned MTTV until it was time to sleep. Slim usually fell asleep easily in the arms of his lover, but not this night.

The voices of the students, the words they had said to him, the way the teacher spoke of him, the snickers and snide remarks, they all continued to play on repeat in Slim’s mind.

It was truly distorting his own thinking, with how strong a backlash he had received from so many of his supposed peers, he started to truly believe some of it. About how weak he was. About how unnatural this is. About how monsters should not even be breeding in the first place.

All rational reasoning was failing him now. He tried to ignore it, and the bullying just seemed to double down, he tried to take it in stride, but would be relentlessly mocked for it.

Maybe he should have had an abortion.

Tired and with his head full of these thoughts he got up to go to the kitchen. A moment after, Rus started to stir awake at feeling that ever comfortable weight that leaned against him, suddenly all gone. He noticed Slim going into the kitchen, and did not think much of it, probably off to get a small drink of water or something…

Slim was scrounging around the kitchen cabinets, resorting to the small doors under the sink where many cleaning products were kept. There he spotted it, a bottle of ammonia. Something in the very back of his head made him hesitate, want to reconsider what he was doing right now, he was acting on such a sudden urge. Yet in total retaliation to the logical reasoning, it felt like a complete chorus of voices pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

He had been hurting and suffering, stared at and used, and he was anticipating for the day that the threats would become physical.

He unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

And he thought that he had it bad, he could only imagine how hard he made things on Rus. He was supposed to be the one to protect and look after Rus, he had promised that. And here he was, the weaker one. He would only burden his poor lover with this pregnancy, and sequentially with having to raise a baby. Hell, he practically kept Rus trapped, stuck with him because of this kid. What if he ever got tired of him? What if he wanted to move on to better things? Slim would not be able to easily follow, a baby would just hold them back.

He held the bottle close to his teeth.

“NO!”

He jumped and dropped the bottle

“Slim! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?” Rus hurried over, the ammonia spilled on the floor, and he began to panic, “Agh! Slim, go to the living room, don’t breathe this in!”

Slim’s voice got shaky, “R-rus! I-I’m so sorry, let me-” He tried to kneel down to the floor to start cleaning up this mess, but Rus grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, keeping him up on his feet.

“Slim. Please. Just go to-go to the bedroom.” Rus pleaded, he let Slim go as he went and picked up the bottle, keeping what little remained in the bottle contained while he went to grab the paper towels and open the window so not to be suffocated by the smell.

Slim followed through with Rus’s demands, hurrying off to their bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, a couple of moments being in the dark, quiet room alone, he finally just hugged his knees and began to cry for what had to be the hundredth time this day.

It took awhile, but Rus joined Slim in the bedroom, having done what he could in cleaning up the kitchen floor so the ammonia did not eat away at the linoleum or smell up the entire apartment. Rus sat by Slim and rubbed his back, allowing Slim to profuse more garbled apologies and roughly explain himself:

“I c-couldn’t sl-eep,” _sniff,_ “these v-voic-ces in my head, they-they were te-telling me to-” _hic_ “T-to-” He struggled to say it, the word was just too difficult for him to admit, and he broke down in more sobs, he was leaving quite the wet stain on his pillow, “That I sh-should just… Abort! Abort abort abort! And I-I couldn’t t-take it!”

Slim propped himself up on one arm and turned to face Rus, “I WAS GOING TO KILL OUT BABY!” He wailed, falling there onto Rus’s lap and continuing to cry so hard, he started to cough. Rus continued to pet Slim’s head, having a hard time finding the right words to say that would help. He was so worried about Slim, he had never seen his dearest in such a fragile state, and wanted to think about the right thing to respond with before speaking.

“I f-feel weak,” Slim continued, his crying calmed down enough for him to speak again, but his voice raspy from so much sobbing, “I-I understand… If you hate me now for this…”

Rus reached his hand down, thumbing away the tears, and gently turning Slim’s head to look up at him.

“Slim, I don’t hate you. Not now. Not ever. This is a very difficult time for you, but you’re not alone in this. You have me and Razz, and there’s also my brother, Red, Stretch, Edge. Slim, you have so many people who love you and care about you!” Rus stroked the top of his skull and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “Please dear, you’re not weak. It’s okay if you need help. And we’re going to help you.”

Slim sat upright, Rus peppering his cheeks with more kisses until he got a small smile out of Slim’s grim face.

“Now, how about we go to sleep now. We can talk more in the morning.”

Slim nodded, sharing one last chaste kiss with him.

 

The next day, it was a rough start, Rus did not want to pressure Slim into going to classes as he could very well use the mental health break, but Slim decided to go anyway. He did not want to be home alone, especially with how worried he was to act upon impulse again like last night.

Though for today, Razz tagged along. He already wanted to come because he wanted to act as an escort for his brother, but his flames of fury got fueled more by Rus telling him what almost happened to Slim last night. Now Razz truly felt more justified in staying close to Slim today.

Razz walked alongside Slim, and people started to take notice, and here came the teasing: “Oh wow, now this slut needs himself a bodyguard? What a wimp.”

Slim was just ready to hunch his shoulders and walk a little faster, but Razz completely stopped. Whipping his head around, he glared down at the human with an icy stare, Razz then marched himself over to the human, Slim only standing where he was and watching from the distance.

“Do you think you’re funny? Calling my brother names and making fun of him?” Razz confronted the human.

“Heh, think the only joke here is the grown ass adult needing his little brother to “protect” him when he had it coming for not keeping his legs shut.” The human replied.

Menacing sharp bones appeared, the human and his cowering friend both flinched back.

“Pretty poor jokes you’re trying to make, _funny guy_. And you know what else isn’t funny? Yesterday night my brother coming home in tears and nearly hurting himself badly because the assholes like you keep saying preposterous lies about him to his face.”

“Hey! That’s on him, we weren’t telling him to kill himself or whatever-”

“MORE LIES!” The bones lurched awfully close to the human’s neck, “Abortion this! Abortion that! I’ll have you know, that should things escalate to the same level like they did last night? I will hold you, and every single other one of you responsible.”

The bones began to slowly lower, allowing the humans to be less on guard. Except for the fact that the bones quickly reeled back and struck forward.

The bones hurt each of them.

Nobody could make fun of Papyrus.

Razz was not about to make the same mistake he did with Blue again.


	5. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the waters seem to have calmed down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: Let's post this chapter and start to translate the next  
> my body: and if you got a cold?  
> me:...  
> sorry for the delay  
> Thank to SkellyTelly and CrushingOnSans to be my betareaders and helping me on translation

Since Razz had started accompanying him to university, things seemed to have changed. The students no longer teased Slim for fear of his brother.

Even if he was no longer targeted Slim couldn’t help, but notice the glares that the students and some teachers were throwing at him, his unborn child, and sometimes even at Rus.

Rus took notice to the looks that were being sent to him and his family. In spite of the fact that he hoped that the abuse against his beloved were over, he had to deal with the harsh reality.

The other day, during gym class, the teacher took Slim to the pool, seeing as the current curriculum of gymnastics was too intense for someone who was pregnant. Rus followed after them. As soon as Slim was ready, on the pool’s edge, the teacher gave him a push to drop him into the water, fortunately without Slim nor the child seemed to be hurt by falling into the water.

                                                                             

Usually for the holidays, Slim and Rus would go home to be with Red and Comic to celebrate all together. It hadn’t been possible this year.

With Blue’s death, Slim’s pregnancy and the approach of exams and their degrees on the line, they preferred to stay home and celebrate with Razz.

Rus and Slim had managed to save money and buy a cradle, while Razz had given them a stroller.

Every evening Rus had video calls with his brother, even if it wasn’t the same as being in the same room together. One evening Comic asked him an important question “Hey, bro, I wanted to ask you, since it’s been 5 months, what are you going to call the kiddo?”

“Comic, baby, ask him if they already know what color their soul is. Stretch and I are taking bets!” Red interjected off screen.

“Red, you know you can’t know it until they’re born.”

“With Lucida, you had asked the same question to Boss”

Rus answered back, “Well, we don’t know yet, but we have decided that we will use a font name, but we’re still deciding.”

“I see. Let me know as soon as you have one picked out.”

The next day Rus and Slim were sitting at the table with the computer “You know Slim, yesterday Comic asked me what name we would give to the baby. Do you have any ideas?” Slim shook his head. Rus’s eyes lit up “Oh! I, the Great Papyrus, found the right name for this kid!”

“And can I know which one it would be?”

“Not until it is born. But I can guarantee you will love it” Rus said, turning off the computer.

Slim couldn’t blame him. Anything that Rus did he loved it.

 

3 months had passed. Slim was now in his eighth month of pregnancy, but before the baby arrives, they first had to finish up with college. Exams were being completed soon, and they were very close to graduation.

“Rus, I know I’ve ask you many times already, but can you just tell me what name you picked out?”

“No Slim, I’m sorry, but I promised to reveal it only when you gave birth to our baby, so you have to wait a little longer”

That night, Slim was particularly agitated, “You know Rus, so much is happening all at once. I’m eight months pregnant so the baby will be arriving soon, but then we also have our degrees we’re working towards, and if we pass then we graduate.

I still have exams I need to do, but I’m too tired to study, I just don’t have enough energy, my magic just feels so low. Rus, what if the baby is born during graduation? Or worse, during an exam? Is the apartment going to be big enough for us to raise a child in?

What about the birth? I’m terrified about all the stories I’ve hear about how painful childbirth is, what if I can’t-I can’t--”

“Slim, dear, calm down” Slim was hyperventilating, and Rus placed a gentle hand to his shoulder, “I know you’re worried. I am too. But you mustn’t let these thoughts torment you. You only have a few more exams to go, then we’ll be graduating and the baby will be born in May, which should be after all this is over. This home is a bit small to raise a family, but it won’t matter for the first few months. Your brother has already been willing to let us move in to his old house, which should then be plenty of space.”

Slim nodded.

 

Even though he had closed his eyes, Rus couldn’t fall asleep.

He had noticed that the little soul was more agitated than usual and prevented Slim from sleeping peacefully. Rus leaned down and began to whisper, trying not to wake his beloved, “Hi little one, what happen? Are you upset? I’m sorry, we’re working really hard right now and we just need you to hold on a little longer, okay?

We’re so excited to meet you, kinda nervous too, but we cannot wait to hold you in our arms. And when you get here, you’re gonna have such a big family who all love you and will spoil you rotten.

Someone very special would have been so happy to meet you, his name’s Sans, which, not to be confused with Uncle Comic or Red or Razz, this Sans went by ‘Blueberry’, or just ‘Blue’ for short. Your Uncle Razz loved Blue dearly, the two were soulmates.

Oh, and you’ll love to meet your cousin Lucida, the two of you will play together and have so much fun. Uncle Comic and Uncle Red are engaged, you might just get to see them get married someday. The two of them love their puns. And hopefully you don’t.”

I’ve talked long enough probably, I hope you’ll calm down and let your mom sleep. He needs all the rest he can get. So what do you say? Give the kicking a break for tonight, huh? Alright, Goodnight.”

He kissed Slim’s tummy, soothing the little soul as he went to sleep.


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very important happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!!! Sorry for the delay, but with school and stuff I don't have so much time to write and translate. SORRY!  
> Thank to SkellyTelly and CrushingOnSans for being my beta reader

That morning everything was quiet.

Slim was already at the ninth month of his pregnancy and soon to get their medical degree. Rus couldn’t tell if he was happier about the arrival of his baby or for his degree.

Slim had fallen asleep peacefully in the arms of Rus until a sharp twinge in his middle made him jump. It was a false contraction. Lately, they had become more and more painful, but he had learned not to pay much attention to them.

Then another contraction. But this time the pain was strong enough to make him scream. He managed to hold back the scream of pain by covering his mouth with his hands so as not to wake Rus.

At one point he felt something liquid flowing between his legs.

The water had broken.

The baby was about to born.

“RUS! RUS! WAKE UP! AAH!” another contraction started up soon after.

“W-what’s wrong Slim?”

“T-the baby, i-is coming-AH!” the contraction grew stronger and stronger. Slim curled up on himself, “R-Rus, c-call an a-ambulance” Rus picked up the phone

“HELLO!... YES, WE NEED AN AMBULANCE… WHEN WILL BE AVAILABLE?... 20 MINUTES?! OK, THANK YOU. Slim the ambulance will arrive in about 20 minutes. I’m going to call your brother. Try to relax until I and Razz are here or until the ambulance arrives” Slim nodded between the spasm.

Rus changed quickly and ran to Razz. He began to knock until the other one opened it “WHAT DO YOU WANT RUS? CAN’T YOU SEE IT’S 2 AM?”

“I know, but it’s Slim. Your brother is in labor”

Razz looked Rus in the eyes “Are you serious?”

Rus nodded

“Did you call an ambulance?”

“Yes, soon it will be here”

“Wait a moment”

 

Once Razz had changed too, the two returned to Slim, who was now agonizing on the floor.

The bedroom floor underneath Slim looked to be very wet.

Razz ran to get a towel to clean, while Rus approached his beloved “Slim, we got here as soon as possible-” All three turned to the sound of the sirens.

Rus ran to open the door and paramedics came in to help the skeleton in labor up onto a stretcher “Can we get on the ambulance too? I’m the father of the baby and he is the brother of my boyfriend” the emergency service people nodded.

 

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Slim and Rus entered the delivery room while Razz stayed out. Even from there, his brother’s screams were audible _“IT HURTS!”_

_“It won’t be for much longer”_

_“I-I W-WANT TO P-PUSH! AAHH!”_

_“Not yet, first you must be dilated, then you can start pushing”_

Razz took his mobile to contact the others. His eyes rested on a picture of him and Blue together. One of the last.

He began to dial the number.

 

Even if it was 3:40 AM the phone didn’t stop ringing. Comic decided to answer, exasperated “Hullo?”

“Comic, finally!”

“Oof, 3:40 in the morning? Honestly, 6:30 is the best time on a clock, hands down.”

“Stop with these puns, you COMPLETE IDIOT!”

“Hey, I’m not a complete idiot! Some parts are missing.”

“COMIC STOP! SLIM WENT INTO LABOR TWO FUCKING HOURS AGO AND YOU INSIST ON TELLING STUPID JOKES! I REMIND YOU THAT THIS BABY  IS ALSO OF YOUR BROTHER AND THIS MAKES YOU THEIR UNCLE!” Razz’s screams had woken up Red

“I see. We will be there as soon as possible” Comic hung up.

Razz heard more screams

_“Good news, he has dilated. From the next contraction, you can begin to push”_

_“CAN I START PUSHING?!”_

_“Yes Slim, from the next contraction, you can start pushing”_

Razz made another call.

 

The phone began to ring “Hello?”

“Edge, it’s Razz. I’m calling you from the hospital. Slim is giving birth. He entered into labor about two hours ago”

“Ok. We will come there as soon as possible, not before morning. Lucida is still sleeping”

“Thank you”

 

Still screams _“IT HURTS!”_

_“You’re doing great, darling”_

_“I can already see the head”_

Razz fell asleep.

 

He was awakened by Rus “Razz! Razz! Wake up! The baby was born, did you hear me? Razz!”

Razz opened his eyes, only to find the smiling face of Rus “R-Rus… T-the baby is born?”

“Yes. Slim screamed a lot and felt a lot of pain, but he did good”

“So I have a nephew or a niece?”

“A nephew!”

“Can I see it?”

“Not yet, the nurses are cleaning him and putting him in the incubator, but we can see Slim if you want” Razz nodded.

Once he entered the room he began to move towards his brother, only to be stopped by Rus “I forgot to tell you that Slim is ‘sleeping’. The doctors said he will not wake up before tomorrow morning. He must recover the energy that he lost during delivery. You know, he gave 1 HP to the baby, that’s why he’s so weak”

“I understand”

A nurse entered the room, “Mr. Rus, you can come see your son now.”

“It seems that now you can see your nephew” Rus said to Razz.

 

 

When they arrived at the nursery, Rus pointed to Razz which one was their baby.

Not that it was really necessary, not only because the baby was the only one skeleton monster in the nursery, but because he was the most beautiful child that Razz had ever seen “H-he’s wonderful. You must be proud of yourself. What did you name him?”

Rus whispered the child’s name

“I think it’s perfect”

 

As they were returning to Slim, the two crossed Comic and Red “Look who’s here, Mr. Asshole. Is the kiddo to his liking or would like to exchange it?” Red choked a giggle “Can we see this kiddo?”

“Heck yeah! I want to know what color is their soul”

“OK. Razz if you want you can go to Slim, you know the way”

 

As soon as he entered the room, Razz sat next to his brother “Hey, Slim, how are you? The baby is well and is in excellent health. I know you cannot answer me and I don’t even know if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you that I’m proud of you. At least one of us managed to have a family” His sockets fill with tears “I-I’m sure B-Blue would be p-proud of you t-too…and…”

The door opened “Mommy, where is my cousin?”

“You’ll see them soon, little one. Hi Razz, sorry if we interrupted you”

Razz wiped his tears and turned “It’s nothing, Edge. Come, I’ll take you to see the baby”

“How’s Slim?”

“He’s weak but stable. The doctors said that he wakes up tomorrow” While they were going to the nursery they crossed Rus with Comic and Red “Hey guys!”

“UNCLE RED!” Lucida jumped into Red’s arms

“Here Stretch, you were right about the soul”

“Come on, I’ll take you to meet your nephew”

 

 The morning after Slim opened his eyes.

Rus had fallen asleep on his abdomen while Razz was on a chair “R-Rus…”

“Slim, you’re awake” Razz also woke up and go out to get the baby

“How much did I sleep?”

“More than a whole day”

“WOW! I have beaten all my records! How’s the baby?”

“Good, after all, it couldn’t be otherwise, having stolen 1 HP from you” Razz entered with the baby in his arms and handed it to Slim.

His soul was a wonderful orange color.

The Bravery.

His teeth were similar to Rus’s while the cheekbones were like those of Slim.

“Hello little one, how are you? Are you happy to meet me? I sure am. I’m your mommy, but I’m sure you already understood this” The baby began to move the little hands in search of Slim’s breasts “Are you hungry? Come here” Slim lowered his sleeve to start breastfeeding.

Rus and Razz turned around “Can I now know his name?”

“Calisto. His name is Calisto”

“Calisto. It’s perfect”

Rus came up to kiss his baby on the cheekbone “You did a great job. You must be proud of yourself” he kissed Slim

“WE did a great job. You must be proud of yourself too”

“The doctors said we can take him home tomorrow”

Slim smiled. In his mind, the beautiful name kept repeating itself.

Calisto.


	7. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the baby was born, so life chenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay  
> Thanks to SkellyTelly for being my beta reader and helping me with translation

Since Calisto was born everything had changed.

Many students and teachers now asked how little Caly was (the child was called by the various students and teachers) and they brought Slim some small gifts. Sure, not everyone had stopped making fun of Slim and Rus, but now Slim was again able to defend himself and his beloved from the bullies.

The new parents were welcome to bring their baby to school, but Rus and Slim preferred not to. The graduation was approaching and taking care of Caly at home was already a distraction, it was even more a challenge staying focused then in class.

Slim, Rus, Razz had therefore decided on shifts to look after Calisto.

For when his dad or uncle was with him, Slim had left bottles of milk. At the beginning both Rus and Razz found it pretty disgusting, but as the days went by they had gotten over it.

Calisto was just two weeks old, but he didn’t cry a lot for being so small.

One night Slim was woken up by Caly’s cries.

Since he had given birth to his baby Slim’s sleep had gotten lighter, always on the alert that something would happen. Rus also didn’t have a deep sleep, especially since Calisto had entered their lives, but when he had to look after the child his magic and vitality dissolved.  That time wasn’t an exception.

Slim got out of bed quickly, still tired from a day spent on studying from books. Tomorrow would be the last exam before getting his degree.

He ran towards the crib, placed in their room, at the end of the bed and took Calisto in his arms, starting to rock him and moving towards the living room.

“ _What’s going on?” “Who’s making so much noise?_ ” Neighbors next door and above began to inquire.

“ _Shh shh shh!_ Caly, please calm down. You will wake up the whole building. What happened? Did you have a nightmare? It’s over now, please go back to sleep”

“ _COULD YOU STOP THAT CRYING?!” “PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YANNO!_ ”

“Shh! Please, quiet down Calisto. What’s up? Are you hungry?” Slim brought the child to one of his breasts, but the baby moved it away, starting to cry even louder.

Slim began to tear up in turn.

“ _SHUT UP THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE!” “IF YOU DON’T GET THAT BRAT TO STOP, I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT!_ ”

“ ** _Shh!_** Quiet, quiet. Shhhh!” Slim began to sing a lullaby. Calisto, however, continued with his hysterical cry

“ _I WARNED YOU!_ ” He began to hear footsteps.

Scared, Slim formed a shield of sharp bones because nobody could hurt him or his baby “Shhh! Mommy has an important exam tomorrow and wants to go to sleep. Don’t ya want to go to sleep too, Caly?” The child shook his head and continued his crying.

The sound of footsteps grew closer and closer, Slim becoming more and more anxious.

“Slim?” someone murmured. Rus.

“Rus! Dear,” Slim dispelled the shield “Calisto started crying, so I started rocking him, bringing him here to the living room, but I couldn’t calm him. I tried to sing him a lullaby, I tried to nurse him, I tried everything, but nothing works. NOTHING! He’s waking up the whole building and now someone is coming, they might hurt him and…”

“Give him to me. I think I know what to do. Go and rest. Tomorrow you have your last exam” Slim nodded, giving the baby to Rus, who brought their chests together.

As soon as Slim began to leave, he noticed something strange. Rus had brought Caly’s little chest close to his, so that their souls began to pulsate together. Slim was intrigued.

After a short time Calisto went back to sleep peacefully

“ _FINALLY!_ ”

 

Rus put the baby back in the cradle and lied down next to Slim, who immediately asked: “How did you make Calisto sleep back so fast?”

“I brought our souls together so as to be able to ‘ _communicate’_ ”

“What does that mean you did to his soul?”

“My brother taught me when we were young. Sometimes I couldn’t sleep or calm down, so he shared his soul with mine and they essentially ‘communicated,’ which helped me to calm down”

“I see.”

“Enough with the questions. Tomorrow you have an important exam. It’s better if you sleep”

Once he closed his eyes, Slim slept peacefully.

Soon all this would be over.

 

Finally the big day had arrived. Rus and Slim stood up as soon as their names were called. Along with them there was only Razz and, of course, Calisto.

Everyone else was preparing the house for them.

 

One evening Slim and Rus asked Razz if he wanted to move another time with them “No, thank you. I want to stay here. I want to start again, even if it will be impossible, to think that nothing happened, that it was a nightmare. A wonderful, amazing, incredible nightmare”

 

When even the last student had withdrawn his degree the hats were launched into the air while Slim and Rus began to exchange an intense and deep kiss.

Once finished they approached Razz and Caly, who was sleeping in the pram “FINALLY IT’S OVER! WE MADE IT SLIM!”

“Finally. Razz do you have everything for tonight?”

“Yes! I have a bottle of your milk and some games. Don’t worry and have fun with Rus”

Slim smiled. Rus had something in mind.

 


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus decide to surprise Slim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain NSFW! It's the first time that I write something like that, so please forgive me if it's not perfect and if you want to tell me what you think I'll be more than happy to read it.   
> Thank to SkellyTelly to help me in the translation and to be my betareader

That night was unforgettable for Slim.

To celebrate their degree Rus had wanted to show how great his love towards Slim was. He had booked reservations in one of the best restaurants in the city. Rus wore a white suit with an orange bow tie and Slim loved it. Even he would have liked to be able to put on a suit, but he could not because of his breasts.

Soon Calisto would start weaning and finally, those “things” would vanish. Slim had decided to put on a pair of jeans and a shirt large enough to hide his bust.

When they had finished the dinner, Rus didn’t let him pay a penny.

“Rus, i-it’s really too much. Let me share the bill with you”

“No Slim. You already have given me enough by being my child’s mother and making me the happiest, most fortunate monster in the world!”

Slim blushed.

 

Then they went for a walk in the park and sat on a bench in front of the pond. The moon gives off silvery reflections over the rippling water, “You know Slim, I always liked this park. I don’t know why, but since we came here the first time I’ve always loved it. Also is it here that you declared yourself, I remembered it well.”

Slim chuckled at the memory.

“I want to reveal a secret to you, as we did when we weren’t engaged yet, do you remember Slim? You know this is the most important secret I’ve ever revealed and only you can know it.”

Rus took Slim’s hand, as Rus began to speak: “Every time I’m with you my heart starts beating faster, my soul lights up and I feel something burn in me. Now we know each other and we are engaged for years and for me you’ve become so important. Not only because you’re my boyfriend and the mother of my child, but also because you have always been there for me. You have always defended me, you have always held out your hand to help me and you have never abandoned me, even in the hardest and darkest moments. I have always believed in you too and I have always hoped that my feelings would be reciprocated. Now that I know they were, I want to reveal my secret to you...”

Slim watched Rus get up and kneel in front of him. Rus took a box out of his pocket, opened it to show the ring inside.

“Will you marry me?”

Slim put his hands to his mouth as he began to cry.

He couldn’t believe it. Not because he didn’t want this, but because he had promised that he would make this proposal, but with all that had happened lately he had preferred to postpone until everything had stabilized.

“YES, Yes, of course, I want! Are you kidding me-I wouldn’t spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you!” He got up and started kissing Rus, while he put the ring on the other phalanx “We should tell our brothers!”

 

Rus had designed this moment for some time. He had always dreamed of being able to ask Slim to marry him the same day of their graduation. Razz also knew it and had decided to help in any way possible.

 

Slim began to press his tongue against Rus, starting to push him back “Slim wait, we’re gonna-“ There was no need to finish the sentence as they both fell into the water.

Once they emerged they started to kiss again.

.

.

.

That kiss was so strong that it pushed Slim against the wall. Rus’s tongue was dominating his, while Slim began to undress his beloved, moving over to the bed

“I love you Slim”

“Love you too, Rus, I want you only for me.”

Rus too begun to undress Slim. His magic was directed to his pelvis, forming a wet pussy “Wet already?”

Once both naked, Slim began to pass his hands to the points that drive Rus crazy.

Rus started to tease Slim, stimulating his clit with his hand, while his magic had formed a thick cock. Slim started to moan “M-mmmhh R-Rus”

“Are you starting to beg?”

“F-fuck me”

“If you ask for it kindly”

“P-please Rus, fuck me, f-fuck me now!”

“Since you ask so kindly” Rus removed his hand and began to tease Slim hole, before penetrating him. Rus came in and started moving

“F-faster!”

“Are you begging again?”

“Faster Rus, please!”

Rus started moving faster, finding the pace “A-aahh, Slim, mmhh, you’re too good” Rus and Slim began to groan

“Slim, mmmmhh-h, you’re so thick, aa-hh!” The room was full of their magic and their sighs.

Rus noticed the two excrescences on Slim’s body and began to stimulate them

“Those are for the baby”

“I thought I was your baby too”

Slim smiled.

Rus started to sucking milk from a nipple, before moving onto the other. The milk was leaking from his teeth.

“R-Rus I-I’m coming”

“So cum”

Slim came between the legs of his beloved, bathing both with his liquids.

“You’re so wet, you make me want to come”

“C-come inside me. It’s s-soo good”

Rus’s cum ended up inside Slim’s pussy and then pour out and mix with the one of Slim, which was now drying up.

Both collapsed on the bed.

“Will we have to tell this to our brothers too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno when I'm going to post. I think the next charapter it will post next weekend, but for the rest I really dunno because I'm going on holiday and I don't think I'm going to post until I returned home.


End file.
